A large number of azole derivatives are known in the art as antifungal agents. Recently miconazole, clotrimazole and ketoconazole, members of a class of imidazole agents with a broad spectrum activity against a variety of yeasts, dermatophytes and dimorphous fungi, have been reported to inhibit the action of the enzyme aromatase in Biochemical Pharmacology, 34, 1087 (1985).
Related azole derivatives have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,025 and 4,609,666 and in the Published European patent application 0,165,781 as aromatase inhibitors useful for treating estrogen dependent diseases.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,539 there are further described a number of (1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl) substituted indole derivatives which compounds are useful as thromboxane synthetase inhibitors.
The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that they contain invariably a benzotriazole moiety and by their capability to inhibit the action of the enzyme aromatase. The compounds of the present invention are therefore useful in therapeutically treating and preventing estrogen hormone dependent disorders in mammals.